


Diatribe

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [282]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime Scene, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, slightly crackly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: diatribe: noun: ˈdī-ə-ˌtrīb: a bitter and abusive speechfrom Merriam-Webster:"...When English speakers adopted diatribe in the late 16th century, they were glancing back at the ancients. The word comes from Greek diatribē, meaning "pastime" or "discourse," by way of Latin diatriba. The English word first referred to the popular lectures of ancient Greek and Roman philosophers, the usual topic of which was ethics.When the word diatribe referred to written work in this context, that work was understood to be either a transcription of such a lecture, or a written development of one. According to some, these oral and written diatribes were the model on which modern sermons were built.Over time, this very specific meaning of diatribe developed a more general meaning that didn't require the ancients themselves: any prolonged discourse—written or oral—could be considered a diatribe. That sense of the word, however, is now archaic; you don't typically find it in modern contexts.When diatribe is used today, the connotation is quite different. The word most often refers to a bitter or abusive speech or piece of writing.





	Diatribe

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of silliness when John has had enough...

"....and furthermore, Holmes...we don't need you...we are more than capable of..."

John rolled his eyes at Donovan's seemingly neverending diatribe. Normally, he tolerated Donovan's blatherings up to a point, but it was pouring, Sherlock was just getting over a cold and had been up for days, so he whispered in Sherlock's ear, "mind if I end this, my way?"

Sherlock bit his lip as he tried not to smile, and nodded almost imperceptibly, but John understood permission was given.

"I'll have you know - wha -? are you -"

Donovan's words were stoppered by John's gentle kiss. She would have fallen over, but Sherlock was there to make sure she didn't fall into a puddle, taking her arm gently and helping her to the panda. "Alright?"

"Hmmm?" Donovan blinked at him for a moment before answering. "Uhm, yeah, sorry. Just a bad day, and the rain, and damn - you two are - you know - right?"

"Yep."

"Yer a lucky bloke, Holmes."

"I know. It was his law partner."

"Hmmm, what?"

"The law partner did it, check his alibi and his shoes. Do it soon."

"Right. Law partner, shoes. Thanks."

"Anytime. Sorry about John again, he sometimes - a bit overprotective."

"Got it. You two get out of the rain - looks like it's getting worse."

"Night, Donovan."


End file.
